


A Thousand Ways To Say I Love You

by YamatoKai



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoKai/pseuds/YamatoKai
Summary: Snapshots of Hayate's life growing up, as her feelings towards the leader of her knights deepen and begin to change.





	A Thousand Ways To Say I Love You

The sound of the sink's faucet filled the air of the Yagami Residence's kitchen. It was soon accompanied by the squeak of washcloth on glass and ceramic as a woman carefully washed away any lingering remnants of the night's dinner. Raising a freshly cleaned plate into the light, she inspected it for crumbs or stains, but all that stared back at her from the plate's spotless surface was her own features. A face that would sooner be called handsome than cute, set in a stoic expression like a romanticized hero out of Antiquity, with calm cerulean blue eyes and long red-so light as to almost be pink-hair tied back in a ponytail that easily reached her waist.

"Is th' dishwasher still broken, Signum?" came a young girl's voice from off to the woman's left, flavored with what she had come to know was called a _Kansai_ dialect. Signum, Knight of the Sword and General of the _Wolkenritter_ Guardian Knights, sat down the plate on the stack of clean ones and turned to face the speaker.

The Yagami household had been designed with the needs of its primary occupant in mind, and was a mostly open design. Only a bar counter divided the home's modest kitchen from the dining area, where Signum's nine-year-old master sat in her wheelchair, head cocked as she watched the Knight clean up.

"I'm afraid so, Master Hayate," she replied, her voice slightly gruff, as was usual for the serious woman. "Unfortunately, Laevatein lacks the support systems to repair it, and I am no mechanic."

Hayate Yagami, the young master of the Book of the Night Sky, once the rogue Book of Darkness, giggled at her knight's words. "Jus' call a repairman like a normal person, silly. That's their job," she laughed, sapphire blue eyes twinkling with amusement. A moment later, the girl's mouth twisted into a frown, and she shook her head, her shoulder-length brown locks swaying with the movement. "And what did I say about calling me Master? Hayate's fine!"

The corner of Signum's mouth twitched upwards. "If you wish, Hayate. I will call the company in the morning."

Hayate's expression shifted back to a cheery one for a moment, before she sighed, looking over at the empty chairs tucked into the dining table. Concern flitted across her face. "D'you think Shamal, Vita, and Zafira are okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure they are fine," Signum said, doing her best to adopt a reassuring tone. "They are simply giving their testimonies and undergoing the same Limiter installation procedure I did," she explained, internally thanking Admiral Harlaown for accepting her request to go ahead of the other _Wolkenritter._ All four of them being separated-even temporarily-from their Master at once, so soon after Reinforce's passing, would have devastated the girl. And, to be honest, the four Guardian Knights as well.

Letting out a soft noise of assent, Hayate turned to stare out the high rectangular window in the kitchen wall behind Signum. "...The stars are awfully pretty tonight, ain't they?"

Sparing a glance out the window at the night sky, Signum had to admit that they were exceptionally bright out tonight, even by Uminari City's standards. For a modern city, the seaside community was oddly free of the usual pollution issues that plagued the other metropolises of this world. "I suppose they are."

Biting her lower lip, Hayate gave the redhead a hopeful look. "C-Can we go look at them?" she asked.

Signum returned her gaze to Hayate, furrowing her brow. "Outside?"

The young girl nodded. "I heard Nanoha talking about how great it is to fly under the stars, but, y'know, the Book is still offline…" she trailed off bashfully.

Signum gave a small frown at her Master's current attire. Even with winter beginning to give way to spring, a simple skirt and long-sleeve shirt wasn't exactly sufficient for dealing with the cold night wind. But before she could raise her concerns, her eyes met Hayate's own pleading orbs, and her resolve crumbled. "If you wish," she said once more, and moved to close off the sink's faucet.

"Really? Thank you!" Hayate beamed, already eagerly wheeling herself back from the dinner table.

"It is my duty to serve, Ma-Hayate," Signum corrected, striding around the counter to meet the brunette midway. Reaching out and putting on the wheelchair's brakes, she gently scooped Hayate up in her arms and held her close. "It is getting late, however, so I must insist on only a short flight."

"Mm, that's okay," Hayate nodded again, cheek brushing against the fabric of Signum's coat, the same coat she had bought for her all those months ago.

Making her way to the spacious home's entrance, Signum carefully balanced Hayate's legs on her arm and extended a hand to open the door. Stepping outside and nudging the door closed with her foot, she took a quick look around to make sure no bystanders were watching.

"Laevatein, Knight Clothing, Set Up."

The small dagger-like charm hanging from a chain around her neck, until now obscured by her coat, rose from her collar and glowed in response. " _Jawohl."_

In a flash of red light, her civilian garb was replaced with the red and white of her battle jacket and tunic, the long armored skirts of her tunic flaring behind her as flecks of scarlet mana from the transformation scattered like snowflakes around the two, much to Hayate's delight. A moment later, Signum's boots left the ground as she slowly lifted off and began to ascend into the sky.

Wrapping her arms around the knight's neck, Hayate looked out at the Uminari skyline, smiling broadly at the sparkling constellations clearly visible above the sleeping city. "Nanoha wasn't kidding," she exhaled, mist forming in the cold air from her breath.

Coming to a stop far above the Yagami household's roof, Signum allowed a faint smile to play across her features. "Where would you like to go?"

Hayate was silent for a moment, before her grip on the older woman tightened. "Here's fine."

"Very well," Signum replied, and the two simply floated there in a comfortable silence, watching the stars. The Belkan Knight could not think of a moment in her long existence as one of the Book of Darkness' Guardian Knight programs where she had felt so at peace, and she could once again only internally thank the misfit band of Administration Bureau mages that had saved them and their innocent master from a tragic fate.

Feeling the hold on her neck begin to loosen, she glanced down in time to see Hayate's eyes flutter shut. "Hayate?" Signum whispered.

"Mnh," the girl mumbled, snuggling in close to her knight. "Love you, Sign'm…" she muttered tiredly.

Signum's eyes widened as she stared down at the girl in her arms. While Hayate had made it clear that she cared deeply for the _Wolkenritter_ and viewed them as people and not mere programs, something about those mumbled words reached deep into her heart. She found herself unable to look away from the girl's sleeping face.

And then she noticed Hayate had begun to drool on her jacket, and the spell was broken.

Smiling down at the slumbering brunette, she began to slowly descend back towards the earth below.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Hayate smiled widely at the massive chocolate cake set in the center of her dining table, the number ten proudly emblazoned on it in golden colored icing and turned left and right in her chair to look at her friends surrounding her. The _Wolkenritter_ were all present of course, along with Nanoha, Fate, Suzuka, and Arisa. Even Doctor Ishida had taken time off from the hospital to attend Hayate's largest ever birthday party. "Thank you so much, everyone!"

"Don't mention it!" Nanoha quickly replied, the brunette's pigtails bouncing as she shook her head.

"Mm. After all, this is your first birthday since we all met you. It's an important event," Fate added, a slightly wistful look in her crimson eyes.

Turning back to her birthday cake, fresh from the Takamachi family bakery, Hayate couldn't stop her stomach from growling. She blushed as the room filled with laughter, and waved at Shamal to cut the cake already. The blonde knight chuckled, but obliged, picking up a kitchen knife and deftly slicing the cake into exact and equal portions.

Vita wasted no time in presenting Hayate's piece to her, a grin lighting up the copper-haired knight's childlike face. "C'mon, hurry up and eat your birthday slice, I'm starving!" she pressured.

"Okay, okay," Hayate laughed. Opening her mouth, she leaned forward and quickly took a large bite out of the slice in Vita's hands, earning a yelp of surprise from the redhead. "D'licious," she mumbled happily, before quickly devouring the rest of the slice.

"No talking with your mouth full," Ishida scolded playfully, before digging into her own share of the cake.

The sweet dessert quickly vanished into the stomachs of the partygoers, and after thoroughly complimenting Nanoha's family on their baking, it soon came time to open the presents. Ishida had to apologetically bow out of the celebration and return to the hospital, much to the relief of Fate, who was aware some of the presents she had brought from her family weren't exactly locally bought, and Zafira, who had once again been stuck pretending to be a mundane dog. Not that the loyal Wolf Knight would ever complain out loud, of course.

Hayate could only gape as the colorfully-wrapped boxes were piled up on the table, barely able to follow the stream of gifts. They were as varied as they were numerous, ranging from a stuffed bear from Nanoha to an expensive new gaming console from Arisa.

"This is from Yuuno, and he said sorry he couldn't make it," Nanoha explained. It turned out to be a set of books on Midchildan and Belkan fashion, and a brief skim through one already had Hayate brimming with new ideas for the _Wolkenritter_ 's Knight Clothing. She even considered the idea of sewing them some new attire from scratch. She'd always liked seeing colorful clothing and costumes.

"Ah, these are from Chrono and Mother," Fate said, sliding over two boxes, before turning back to the dwindling pile. "Let's see, where did I...here it is," she said, taking a much smaller box and setting it by the first two. "And this is from Signum."

Hayate's eyes widened and her head whirled to face the woman who until now was mostly content to watch the festivities with a small smile. In response, Signum averted her eyes, cheeks faintly tinged with red. "From the four of us," she corrected.

"It _was_ your idea, however," Shamal chimed in, smirking as her fellow knight's blush deepened.

Hastily grabbing the small present box, Hayate pouted up at the redhead. "Geez, you shoulda told me you got me a present! I would've opened it sooner!"

"...My apologies," Signum said, fidgeting.

Hayate sighed, before eagerly turning her attention to the gift. Tearing open the wrapping, she took the top off the plain box inside to reveal a small blue and white metal disc. Picking it up, she was startled by a holographic screen springing to life in front of her face.

"It's a Midchildan civilian communicator," Signum explained softly. "I asked Testarossa to have one sent here. Until the Book finishes it's repairs and the Bureau removes the Limiters on it, you can use this to contact any of us through our Devices at any time."

Staring down at the small disc, Hayate felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "Signum…"

"I told you we would always be by your side," the knight said. "With this, no matter what, if you ever need one of us or simply wish to talk you can always reach us, and we will come at once."

The droplets began to slide down Hayate's face as she hugged the communicator to her chest. A quiet sob escaped her, alarming Signum and causing her to quickly rush to the brunette's side. "Master! Hayate, what's wrong? I-I did not mean to-"

Hayate cut her off by flinging herself nearly out of her wheelchair and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Thank you!" she cried, voice muffled by her face being buried in Signum's clothing. "Thank you so much!"

Looking helplessly between the crying girl and the other occupants of the room, all of whom were simply smiling at the scene, Signum could think of nothing else to do but pull her master into a hug. A moment later, the other _Wolkenritter_ approached, kneeling down-except for Vita-and placing a hand on the girl.

"I love you all...so much…"

* * *

Hayate let out a pained groan as she fell back onto the living room couch, the fourteen-year-old letting her crutches drop to the floor as she reached down to massage her aching legs. The click of a stopwatch drew her attention to her right, where a concerned-looking Signum was rapidly approaching. "I'm fine, don't worry," the brunette quickly assured her.

Pausing at the edge of the couch, Signum looked down at her with worry still visible in her expression. "Are you sure? We can call Shamal-"

"No, really," Hayate insisted. "I'm okay, just a little worn out. Just tell me my time."

"...If you are certain," Signum sighed, before taking a seat beside her. She glanced down at the stopwatch in her hand, a proud smile flickering across her face. "Six minutes exactly. Your legs are continuing to recover faster than expected."

"Really?" Hayate said, excitedly leaning over to look.

Signum nodded. "At this rate you may be able to leave the wheelchair before you enter High School."

The brunette gave a cheer at that, and pulled her startled knight into an embrace. "That's great! And it's all thanks to you, Signum!"

"Eh?" Signum blinked in confusion.

"There's no way I coulda kept up with all this physical therapy without you to coach me!" Hayate said, smiling at Signum.

The knight shook her head, ponytail swaying against the back of the couch. "I doubt that. You are very determined when you wish to be."

The two of them sat together, Hayate's head resting on Signum's shoulder, and idly chatted about the girl's time at school. After a while, the redhead turned to peer at the nearby clock.

"Shamal and Zafira will be back with the groceries soon," she stated. "I should begin preheating the oven."

"Don't wanna move, comfy," Hayate said, squeezing her tighter. "Make Vita do it."

"Hey!" a shout came from down the hall.

"Pleeeaaase," Hayate pleaded back.

There was a pause, before a grumbling Vita entered the room, headed for the kitchen. "You're lucky I just finished my match," she muttered, though there was no heat in her voice.

"Thank you," Hayate called to her as she passed by.

"Yeah, yeah," the Knight of the Hammer responded, continuing to mumble under her breath about being reduced to a mere assistant chef.

Giggling, Hayate turned back to face Signum, only to freeze when she realized the woman had turned to look at her as well. Suddenly finding their faces only inches apart, Hayate's breath caught in her throat as she stared into Signum's eyes.

"...Hayate?" the knight asked, her earlier worry returning. Seeing her master's face flush, she raised a hand and placed it against her forehead.

"Uh…" the brunette replied dumbly, feeling her heart rate pick up. Still she was unable to tear her eyes away from Signum's own, concern clear in their cerulean surface.

A moment later, there was the distant _click_ of the front door opening, followed by Shamal's voice echoing throughout the house. "We're back!"

Signum instinctively turned her head towards the source of the sound, snapping Hayate out of her stupor. The girl jumped back as if burned, causing Signum to return her attention to her. "Hayate, are you unwell?"

"N-No, I just...got distracted," Hayate stuttered. "Because I'm hungry!" she added, blushing even harder.

Signum reluctantly lowered the hand she had pressed against her master's forehead, frowning. "Then please, rest here while Shamal and I prepare dinner."

"Okay…" Hayate nodded awkwardly, watching the knight rise to her feet and make her way towards the kitchen, quickly joined by Shamal with a quadrapedal Zafira following behind her. Hayate smiled briefly, watching the large wolf grumble as he lowered his head and pawed off the collar he was wearing before transforming into his dark-skinned humanoid form.

Her smile slipped, however, when she considered what had just occurred between her and Signum. _Why did I get so flustered? It's Signum! She's basically family!_ Hayate thought, feeling several emotions warring in her gut. She sat there, replaying the moment in her head. Before she knew it, the food was done and being laid out.

"Hayate?"

Blinking, Hayate looked up at the subject of her thoughts. Signum stood over her, Hayate's wheelchair by her side. "Oh, done already?"

Signum nodded, and surprised Hayate by leaning down and lifting her off the couch. The teen tried to protest, only for the words to die in her throat as her head moved to rest on Signum's chest. She could briefly hear the beating of the _Wolkenritter_ knight's artificial heart, much calmer and steadier than her own, before she was gently lowered into her chair.

Hayate swallowed, before a spike of annoyance made it through her confused motions. "Signum! I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to carry me," she whined.

Her knight simply frowned again. "It is my fault you are out of sorts, so I thought I should allow you to rest as much as possible."

"Y-Your fault?" Hayate asked nervously. Had Signum picked up on her behavior already?

"Yes," Signum nodded. "I should not have pushed you so hard in your therapy. It was irresponsible of me."

Sighing in relief, Hayate shook her head. "It's really fine, Signum. But I'm hungry, so let's eat, okay?"

The redhead gave a small smile. "Okay."

As the two of them made to join the other _Wolkenritter_ at the dinner table, Hayate found herself unable to restrain herself from sneaking a few glances at Signum. Again, for reasons she couldn't quite fathom, she found her heart rate speed up and her face warm as she trailed her eyes along the woman's features.

_Am I...falling in love with Signum?_

* * *

It was a fifteen-year-old Hayate, splayed out on her bed and staring miserably at the ceiling, that finally accepted that yes, she had fallen for the leader of her loyal knights. The past months, with her finally escaping the wheelchair for good, starting High School with her friends, and having the Book returned to her with a brand new Unison Device, she hadn't had much time to deal with her feelings for Signum. But with the _Wolkenritter_ away on an assignment from the Bureau and her stuck dealing with exams, she had been left with nothing to do but think.

Speaking of her Unison Device, the small fairy sensed her master's distress. Flitting over, she came to a stop hovering over Hayate's face, peering down at her. "Master Hayate? Are you okay?"

Hayate opened her mouth to make an excuse, just as she had when her knights or her friends at school had noticed her melancholy, before pausing. Reinforce Zwei lacked the centuries-long bond that the Book's Guardian Knights had with each other, and hopefully wouldn't spill to anyone. Sighing, she used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position and fixed the fairy with a serious look.

"Rein, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell to anyone else! Not Shamal, not Zafira, not Vita, and _especially_ not Signum!" she insisted.

Reinforce nodded, bobbing in the air as she did, and saluted. "Yes, Master!" she said with a clipped military precision that was made more than a little ridiculous by her tiny stature and high-pitched voice.

"I'm in love with Signum," Hayate forced the words out quickly, before she lost her resolve.

In response, Reinforce tilted to the side quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I _love_ her. More than anyone else in the world," Hayate said, feeling like she was going to die of embarrassment from saying it out loud.

Straightening up, Reinforce clapped her hands together. "That's great! I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that!"

Hayate froze, mulling over the fairy's words. _Would...Signum really be happy knowing I love her like that? Is it possible that she might even…?_ The brunette shook her head. "It's not that simple! She's one of my guardians, she's been taking care of me since I was nine! I shouldn't…" she slumped her shoulders. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about her."

"Why not?" Reinforce asked in genuine confusion.

"I don't know!" Hayate yelled in frustration, falling back onto her bed and laying an arm over her eyes. "I don't know. It's not like we're actually related, and she's hundreds of years old anyway, so it's not like age matters. I'm just…" she trailed off with another depressed sigh. "I'm afraid she won't love me back. That she'll be grossed out, or hate me, or somethin'."

A small weight settled on her collar, and she felt a tiny hand pat her cheek. "Signum could never hate you, I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks, Rein," Hayate said. To be honest, she couldn't imagine the knight being that upset either. But even ignoring that concern, a dozen more popped up. Would the Bureau even allow a relationship like that? Japan certainly wouldn't. What would her friends think?

She continued to think in circles well into the night, long after Reinforce drifted off to sleep. Finally, she squeezed her eyes shut, deciding to try and at least get some rest. As her tiredness caught up with her, she whispered a few familiar words, but with new meaning.

"I love you, Signum."

* * *

"Guys, we've got something important to tell you."

Nanoha's voice drew Hayate's attention away from her lunch, and towards where her brunette friend and classmate had risen to stand beside her desk. Fate was stood next to her as well, fidgeting slightly.

"Oh?" Suzuka said, closing her lunchbox and setting it aside. A slight smirk flickered across her features, before being forced down. From the desk next to her, Arisa cocked an eyebrow and didn't bother to hide her grin.

_Could it be?_ Hayate wondered with dry amusement. _Has Fate finally figured it out?_

"Go on, Fate, tell them!" Nanoha encouraged, taking the girl's hand and interlacing their fingers together, causing the blonde to flush scarlet.

"Me? Why do I have to-" Fate sputtered, earning a puppy-dog look from the brunette. Shutting her mouth, she turned back to the trio of amused onlookers. Gulping, she came out with it. "N-Nanoha and I are dating!"

Suzuka immediately beamed at the two, clapping politely. Arisa just rolled her eyes, gave a muttered "Finally," and continued eating.

For her part, Hayate just smiled, saying "Congratulations, you two."

Announcement made, Fate nearly collapsed with relief and returned to her desk where she was almost immediately fawned over by her girlfriend.

Shaking her head fondly at the two's antics, Hayate turned to look out the window, a frown making its way onto her face. While she was happy for the two, their little declaration had served to remind her of her own love troubles. She still had yet to tell Signum about her feelings, and wasn't even sure if she should. Worse, the knight had realized a wedge had been driven between the two, even if she wasn't aware of the cause, and had been unwittingly worsening the situation by constantly doing small things to try and apologize for whatever she had done. Hayate's sixteenth birthday approaching had only made her more desperate to make up.

More than anything, the fact that Signum was blaming herself for Hayate's own hangups was what really hurt.

So lost in her thoughts, Hayate didn't notice the thoughtful look Suzuka was giving her.

* * *

"Hayate!"

The call from behind stopped the teen in her tracks as she was heading for the school gate. Turning around, a flash of purple immediately alerted her to the rapidly approaching form of one Suzuka Tsukimura.

Without even seeming winded by her sprint, the quiet girl came to a stop in front of her friend. "I'm glad I caught up to you, I wanted to speak with you in private."

"Um, okay," Hayate said, blinking in confusion as she was led off to a nearby bench, away from the stream of departing students. Sitting down, she turned to look at Suzuka questioningly. "So, what's this about?"

Suzuka clasped her hands together, offering Hayate a kind look. "I noticed you looked upset, earlier today. After Nanoha and Fate made their announcement."

"Oh, did I?" Hayate laughed weakly, suddenly on edge. "I really wasn't, I promise. I'm happy for them."

"Hm," Suzuka hummed, seeming unconvinced.

"Look, if that's all you wanted to talk about-" Hayate began, moving to stand. Her eyes widened in surprise as a hand grabbed her arm in an iron grip, and she barely resisted the urge to gape as the usually gentle and timid Suzuka forcibly sat her back down on the bench.

Sighing, the purple-haired girl gave Hayate a pleading look. "Hayate, as your friend, I just want to help. I promise, whatever is bothering you, I won't judge."

Looking into Suzuka's eyes and seeing only honest concern, Hayate relented. "I'm...in love," she admitted.

Suzuka tilted her head. "With...Nanoha or Fate?" she hesitantly supplied.

Hayate's eyes widened. "What? No!" she blurted, shivering at the thought of the Starlight Breaker she would no doubt be on the receiving end of if she attempted to get between those two. "It's...with someone else."

"I see. Did they not feel the same?"

Hayate looked down at her feet, nudging the tip of her shoe against the school ground. "Haven't told them."

"Why not?"

"Well, they're...older than me, and stuff. At best they probably see me as a little sister, or somethin'," Hayate mumbled, the excuses sounding hollow even to her own ears.

Suzuka hummed thoughtfully, considering the brunette's words. "Do you think this person would be upset if you confessed to them?"

"I...probably not," Hayate sighed, remembering her conversation with Reinforce.

"And do you trust them not to take advantage of you?" Suzuka asked plainly.

Surprise and indignation briefly overwhelmed Hayate's sense. "Signum would never-!" she shouted in defense of her knight's honor, before realizing what she had just said. Paling, she tried to stutter out some kind of explanation, only for Suzuka's giggling to interrupt her.

"Why didn't you just say it was Signum?" she smiled. "That makes this so much easier. You should tell her."

Hayate looked at her in surprise. "Just like that?"

Suzuka nodded. "If you love her, you should tell her. There's no way Signum could ever be upset with you over that. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I'm sure she will be touched to know how much you care."

Nodding slowly, Hayate felt a well of resolve stir within her. Maybe Suzuka was right...maybe…she clenched her fists. She was going to tell Signum she loved her!

But she had to do it _right._

* * *

"Ishikawa Seafood Restaurant?" Signum read off of the flyer Hayate had shoved in her face, her confusion evident.

"It's a new location opening up! Their main restaurant in Shinjuku has three Michelin stars!" Hayate explained, lowering the paper and laying it on the counter. "And you're going to take me there for my birthday."

"I am?" Signum blinked. From the living room couch, Vita snickered, tapping away at a handheld gaming console.

"I've already made the reservations," Hayate said with a mischievous grin.

Signum stared at her master, more than a little baffled by the sudden reversal in the brunette's treatment of her. Hayate had slowly grown more and more distant over the past several months, and the knight was growing increasingly worried that she had somehow deeply offended her master. The thought was...painful, to say the least. Especially as Hayate had seemingly shown no similar issue with the other _Wolkenritter_.

_Perhaps this is my chance to fix things between us,_ Signum thought, before favoring her master with a smile. "Very well, I would love to accompany you."

To Signum's surprise, Hayate seemed taken aback by her acquiescence. She took a step back, looking away with an embarrassed blush. "G-good, I'm looking forward to it!" she said, before rushing off.

After watching her master disappear down the hall, Signum turned to look at Vita, who simply glanced up from her game and shrugged.

* * *

To Signum's great relief, the dinner went off without a hitch. While Hayate was still acting somewhat strangely, she had spent the whole night laughing and smiling, seemingly enjoying her knight's presence. While she didn't consider herself an expert dinner conversationalist, she had done her best to give her master her full attention and make sure she was enjoying her birthday gift dinner.

What still escaped her however, even as they were leaving the restaurant, was exactly why Hayate had been so insistent that the two of them dine there. The food was certainly excellent, but the fact that she had made the reservation for just the two of them puzzled her. Again she cursed her inability to figure out just what she had done to drive her master away in the first place.

A chilly night wind blew over the pair as they walked down the streets of Uminari, making Hayate shiver. Her blouse and skirt had been a comfortable choice under the summer sun, but now that the moon had risen in its place and a breeze had rolled in from the sea the temperature was dropping swiftly. Without hesitation, Signum removed her jacket, and placed it around Hayate's shoulders.

"Thank you," the brunette said with a warm smile, before stepping in to lean into Signum's side.

The redhead nodded in response, and put an arm around her, gratified to find that she didn't flinch away. If anything, Hayate seemed to press herself against her even more. _She must be cold,_ the knight mused.

It was as they were passing a small park that Hayate stopped, drawing an inquisitive look from Signum. Hayate's only response was to smile and take her by the hand, pulling her into the park and behind a tree.

"...Hayate?" Signum asked, faced with the sight of Hayate standing before her, the knight's own jacket draped over her.

Taking a deep breath, Hayate looked her beloved knight in the eyes and said the words that had been running through her mind all night. Had been running through her mind even before that. Words that had been in her mind and heart, in some way or another, since that fateful December all those years ago.

"I love you, Signum," Hayate declared, the look in her eyes leaving no possible confusion as to what sort of love she meant.

The indomitable leader of the _Wolkenritter_ suddenly found herself unable to breathe.

"I don't care that you're one of my Guardian Knights, or that you're older than me, or anythin' like that," Hayate continued, her face reddening. "This whole time I've just been afraid of losing you. But I remembered that...you told me you would always be by my side, no matter what. So...there, I love you. Even if you don't feel the same, I wanted you to know," she said, suddenly unable to meet Signum's eyes, too afraid of what she might see in them.

"Hayate…" Signum whispered her master's name again, mind reeling. Suddenly, all those months of Hayate avoiding her, flinching away from contact, refusing to look at her, they all made sense. The dinner…

_Hayate wanted me to take her out on a date for her birthday,_ she realized, a strange warmth spreading through her chest as she remembered how happy the brunette had been to simply spend time with her. No, to spend time together _like a couple_ with her.

The thought was oddly pleasing to her. That Hayate wanted her, and only her. She had felt this before, her and the _Wolkenritter,_ when they had first met the girl. When she had treated them as _people,_ and not mere programs of the Book of Darkness. Only now, the feeling was far stronger, setting the knight's heart racing.

Did she love Hayate? Yes, definitely. Romantically? Signum didn't know. She wasn't even sure what that was supposed to feel like. But a future spent beside her master, being there to hold her when she needed it, being able to repay the kindness she had shown to her…

That didn't sound bad at all. And if the beating of her heart was any indication, she suspected returning Hayate's feelings would not be much of an issue.

Realizing that Hayate was still standing there, looking so fragile in the dim glow of the moon and the park's lighting as she awaited a response, Signum came to a decision. Grass crunched underneath her boots as she stepped forward and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Signum?" Hayate gasped, voice tinged with surprise. Surprise, and _hope._

"I have...no experience with romantic relationships," Signum murmured. "But if I am truly the one you want...I will do my best to support you. I would be glad to be your…" the knight trailed off.

"My...?" Hayate said, tears in her eyes as she looked up at the redhead.

"Lover? Wife? Whatever it is you wish of me," the knight finished, sheepishly.

Hayate laughed, the joyous sound echoing through the empty park as she flung her arms around Signum's waist.

* * *

Nineteen year old Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami set the last of the framed pictures back down on the countertop with a smile and turned to gaze out of her quarters' wall-spanning window at the distant skyscrapers shining under Midchilda's twin moons. Dealing with the paperwork of setting up the newly-formed Riot Force 6 had left her exhausted, but when her eyes had fallen on those old photos from her youth, she had felt the urge to sit down and reminisce about the past.

A soft _hiss_ sounded out as the door to the apartment opened, her shared room's other occupant walking up and pulling her into a hug from behind. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Signum murmured.

"I got caught up in old memories," Hayate said, twisting in her love's arms to press their lips together.

Signum held the kiss for a few moments, before breaking away. "Oh?"

Pointing to the pictures, Hayate elaborated. "My tenth birthday, getting out of the wheelchair, my first day of High School…" she said, before turning to grin at her knight. "My sixteenth birthday is my favorite memory though."

Sensing the opening, Signum smiled back at her and asked "Why is that?"

"Because that year, I got the best present of all," Hayate said, giving the taller woman another peck on the lips.

Signum responded with a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "You should get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do again tomorrow."

"I know," the younger woman sighed, before fixing her beloved with a mischievous grin. "Carry me?"

Signum raised an eyebrow.

"For old time's sake?" Hayate pouted.

The redhead smirked, and in one smooth motion swept her off her feet, bridal carrying her towards the bedroom. Closing her eyes, Hayate happily snuggled against Signum's chest.

"I love you, Signum."

"I love you too, Hayate."


End file.
